Täuschung
Täuschung ist die dreizehnte Episode der siebten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Derek beginnt mit seiner Alzheimer-Studie und hat Alex bestimmt, ihm zu assistieren. Meredith ist darüber nicht gerade glücklich. Callie hat unterdessen Mark von der Schwangerschaft berichtet. Dieser ist überglücklich Vater zu werden, bis ihm einfällt, dass er keine Ahnung hat, wie er das Lexie beibringen soll... Webber stellt während einer OP fest, dass die Assistenzärzte nur mit ihren Handys dastehen und Textnachrichten schreiben. Sie haben eine neue Methode entdeckt, zwei OPs gleichzeitig mitzuerleben: Twitter. Webber hat keine Ahnung, was Twitter überhaupt ist. Er fordert Bailey auf, das Twittern aus dem OP heraus zu unterlassen, bis er sich besser informiert hat. Mark und Arizona begleiten Callie zu ihrem ersten Termin bei der Gynäkologin Dr. Lucy Fields. Callie ist beunruhigt, weil sie leichte Blutungen hat. Lucy stellt jedoch fest, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Später wird Mark erneut gerufen, Callie ist völlig fertig und bricht in Tränen aus. Sie hat Angst, dass Arizona sie wieder verlässt und dass sie mit der Schwangerschaft Marks Beziehung zu Lexie zerstört. Cristina und Jackson tragen unterdessen einen Machtkampf aus: Sie wollen beide Teddy assistieren. Cristina gelingt es schließlich, Jackson zu überlisten. Sie darf Teddy assistieren. Alex hat mit der Studie zu kämpfen. Die Frau eines Teilnehmers hat ihn gebeten, das System zu umgehen und ihrem Mann unbedingt das echte Medikament und nicht das Placebo zu spritzen. Alex sucht Rat bei Meredith. Diese kann aus Erfahrung sprechen. Trotz des Twitter-Verbots lässt sich Bailey von Lexie und April überreden, weiter aus dem OP zu twittern. Blöderweise sitzt Webber gerade am PC und hat soeben Baileys Twitter-Seite entdeckt. Er stürmt wütend in den OP. Als es dann jedoch zu Komplikationen kommt, erhält Lexie über Twitter einen wichtigen Tipp zur Rettung des Patienten. Als sich dann auch noch ein ehemaliger Assistenzarzt von Webber via Twitter meldet, wird Dr. Webber zum Twitter-Fan. Am Ende des Tages geht Alex zu Derek und sagt ihm, dass er aus der Studie aussteigen möchte. Meredith solle stattdessen die Assistentin werden. Callie und Arizona wohnen wieder in ihrer Wohnung und Arizona spricht ein Machtwort: Sie sind wieder zusammen und bekommen ein Baby. Zur gleichen Zeit beichtet Mark Lexie, dass er Vater wird. Diese ist entsetzt, dass Mark sie zum zweiten Mal in diese Situation bringt und stürmt wütend aus der Wohnung. Musik *'Get Some '''von ''Lykke Li *'Fresh Pair of Eyes '''von ''Brook Waggoner *'Hero's Welcome '''von ''Archangel *'Both Sides are Even '''von ''The Boxer Rebellion Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Don't Deceive Me (Please Don't Go) bezieht sich auf einen Song von James Brown. Cast Hauptcharaktere *Ellen Pompeo als Meredith Grey *Patrick Dempsey als Derek Shepherd *Sandra Oh als Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Alex Karev *Chyler Leigh als Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd als Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Arizona Robbins *Sara Ramirez als Callie Torres *Eric Dane als Mark Sloan *Chandra Wilson als Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Teddy Altman Trivia *Dies ist die erste Episode, bei der Kevin McKidd Regie führte. *Wenn man genauer auf Lexies Handy guckt, sieht man, dass dort ihr Text steht. Intro Ärzte verschleiern ihren Patienten gegenüber manchmal die Wahrheit. Wir geben vage Antworten auf schwierige Fragen, wir erwähnen postoperative Schmerzen nicht, wir sprechen dem Patienten gegenüber von Unwohlsein. Wenn der Patient nicht verstorben ist, erzählen wir ihm, die Operation sei gut verlaufen. Doch wenn es um Placebos geht, wird es für einen Arzt richtig schwierig. Der Hälfte unserer Patienten sagen wir die Wahrheit, bei der anderen Hälfte hoffen wir, dass der Placeboeffekt funktioniert. Wir reden uns ein, dass sich der Patient in jedem Falle besser fühlen wird, in gutem Glauben, dass das Medikament wirkt, obwohl wir den Patienten dem Tod überlassen. Outro Ärzte sagen nicht immer die ganze Wahrheit, weder ihren Patienten, noch ihren Familien. Meistens machen wir uns selbst etwas vor. Deshalb brauchen wir manchmal eine Weile, bis wir merken, dass die Wahrheit die ganze Zeit schon zum Greifen nahe war. Zitate *Callie: Du musst irgendwas sagen. Worte! Sag irgendwas! *Mark: Scheiße verdammt? *Callie: Sowas. *Mark: Ein Baby. *Callie: Es wächst in meiner Gebärmutter wie Unkraut. *Mark: Nicht wie Unkraut! Wie eine mächtige Eiche!! Wir werden sicher fantastische Eltern! *Callie: Mark, du musst wirklich nicht... *Mark: Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist mein Kind da drin. Ich bin der Vater! Wir werden Eltern! Wir bekommen ein Baby! *Callie: Okay, alles klar. *Mark: Und wollen wir heiraten? *Callie: Oh nein. Ich zieh das hundertprozentig mit dir durch, aber es gibt Grenzen. *Mark: Du hast recht. Das ist gut, ich liebe ja Lexie und das wird... Oh mein Gott, Lexie! Was soll ich ihr bloß sagen? *Callie: Okay, dir fällt schon was ein. *Webber: Was sehen Sie, Dr. Grey? *Lexie: Gallenblase, Gallenblasengang, Gallengang. *Webber: Jaaa. Fehlidentifikationen der Anatomie sind die Hauptgründe für Gallenwegsverletzungen. Heute zeige ich Ihnen eine neue Technik... Weg mit diesen Dingern! In meinem OP wird nicht gesimst! Sowas ist etwas für den Heimweg. *April: Ähm, eigentlich verschicken wir keine SMS, Sir. Dr. Bailey führt gerade eine Fundoplicatio durch und da nicht genug Platz in ihrem OP war, verfolgen wir sie auf Twitter. *Webber: Twitter! Was zum Teufel ist ein Twitter? *Lexie: Hey, hast du heute Abend schon was vor? *Mark: Nein. *Lexie: Ich werd heute was kochen, bei dir zu Hause. Ich hab 'ne Gallenblase resiziert! *Callie: Also, wann wirst du's ihr sagen? *Mark: Ganz bestimmt nicht vor dem Essen. *Callie: Mark, ganz ehrlich. Du musst das nicht tun. Du kriegst eine "Du kommst aus dem Gefängnis frei"-Karte. Ich werd dir das nicht anhängen. Du bist der coole Sonntagsonkel, ist doch toll! *Mark: Ich bin kein Onkel. Ich bin der Vater! *Callie: Du liebst Lexie und sie hat dich in die Wüste geschickt, als das Sloan-Kind aufgetaucht ist. Wenn du also der coole Onkel wärst, dann... *Mark: Ich bin nicht der coole Onkel!! Sag das nie wieder, hörst du? *Callie: Ist ja gut. *Mark: Das ist mein Kind. Ich will dieses Kind! Cooler Onkel... *Callie: Na los, dann sag's ihr! Warte nicht bis das Kind da ist und wie ein Sloan aussieht! *Meredith: Du hast dich heute früh gar nicht verabschiedet. *Derek: Ich musste zu 'ner OP. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. *Meredith: Nein, du hast dich rausgeschlichen, weil du heute mit deiner Versuchsreihe angefangen hast. Und weil ich nicht dabei bin, hast du ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen. *Derek: Ja, aber ich hab kein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich wollte dich nur nicht stören. *Alex: Ähh, Patient Nummer zwei, Daniel Cobb, hat alle Papiere unterzeichnet. Seine Frau hat noch ein paar Fragen. *Meredith: Ich fass es einfach nicht! Du darfst ihm assistieren, aber ich nicht? *Alex: Dr. Shepherd wollte eben nichts dem Zufall überlassen. *Meredith: Ihr könnt mich alle beide mal! *Derek: Alle Assistenzärzte durften sich bewerben. Karev hat mich überzeugt. *Meredith: VON WEGEN ES DURFTEN SICH ALLE ASSISTENZÄRZTE BEWERBEN! EINER NICHT! *Arizona: Hi, wie geht's? Wie lief dein Tag so? *Teddy: Gut. Ich hab nachher 'ne Bypass-OP mit Avery und Yang, die sich 'n Hase und Igel-Rennen um den Stationsarzt-Posten liefern. Das könnte gut ausgehen, es könnte aber auch... ''(Arizona packt sie am Arm und zieht sie beiseite) ''Au, au, schlecht ausgehen. Dich interessiert überhaupt nicht, wie mein Tag gelaufen ist, oder? *Arizona: Ich bekomm ein Baby von Mark Sloan. *Teddy: Oh Gott, dich hat er auch flachgelegt? *Arizona: Nein, Callie ist von Mark schwanger. Es ist passiert, während... Ich liebe Callie. Und Mark... na ja, er ist auch nur ein Mensch und er hat gute Gene. Ich meine er sieht nicht nur gut aus, er ist wirklich klug. Und ich möchte ein Kind, aber mit Callie! Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich Callies Kind mit Mark haben will. Könntest du bitte irgendwas sagen, das mir die ganze Sache schmackhafter macht? *Teddy: Ähmm... *Arizona: ''(Pager piept) ''Ich muss leider weg. *Arizona: Was ist passiert? *Callie: Ich hab vielleicht 'ne Fehlgeburt. *Lucy: Das wissen wir noch gar nicht. *Callie: Dann ist es 'ne Eileiter-Schwangerschaft. *Arizona: Vielleicht ein Abortivei? *Mark: Könnte auch 'ne Molenschwangerschaft sein, oder? *Lucy: Wow, hier sind 'ne Menge Ärzte im Raum. *Mark: Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Haben Sie Referenzen? *Lucy: Lucy Fields, promoviert in Harvard. Ich war lange am DUMC. Stipendiatin für perinatale Medizin am Seattle Grace Mercy West. Ich hab's ziemlich drauf. Wer sind Sie? *Mark: Äh, wir gehören dazu. Wir sind... *Arizona: Äh, äh, wir... Wir gehören zu der ganzen... Situation. *Callie: Lesbische Geliebte, Kindsvater. *Lucy: Ah, und alle sind 'n bisschen von der Rolle! *Derek: Weißt du was richtig Spaß macht und überhaupt nicht deprimierend ist? Die Alzheimerfoschung. *Mark: Callie ist von mir schwanger. *Derek: Was?! *Mark: Ja. Das ist die beste Nachricht meines Lebens! Äh, könnte sie sein, wenn man außer Acht lässt, dass Lexie Babys genauso gern hat wie ein Wurzelbehandlung. Klar, ich könnte ihr erzählen, ich wäre nur der Onkel des Babys, aber ich will nicht nur der coole Onkel sein! Der coole Onkel ist cool bis das Kind 9 Jahre alt ist. Dann ist der coole Onkel nur noch furchtbar! Ich bin der Vater, ich will das Kind. Und ich will Lexie! Was soll ich tun? Du bist der Mann mit dem Antworten. Was denkst du? *Derek: Wie kommt es, dass Meredith und ich es seit Monaten probieren, und du guckst eine an und sie wird sofort schwanger? *Mark: Wir Sloans sind sehr fruchtbar. *Derek: Du bist das klassische Beispiel für jemanden, der versagt. *Mark: Das ist jetzt nicht die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft habe. *Derek: Tja, kann ich auch nicht ändern. Cheers! *Arizona: Geht es dir gut? *Lucy: Ja! *Callie: Nein, nur vielleicht. *Lucy: Ich sagte Ja. Und das bedeutet nicht vielleicht, sondern ja! *Mark: Sie hat uns angepiept. *Lucy: Ich hab Sie angepiept. Callie hat den Raum seit der Untersuchung nicht verlassen und das ist schon zwei Stunden her! *Callie: Was wenn's 'ne Molenschwangerschaft ist? Oder der Fötus ist bereits tot. Oder ich hab 'ne Infektion. *Lucy: Sieht so aus, als würde Callie den Raum nicht verlassen wollen, bis wir was? Alles ausschließen können? *Callie: Ich finde ja. *Arizona: Callie... *Callie: Ich blute! Das ist bei 'ner Schwangerschaft nun mal immer riskant! *Mark: Legen wir noch eine Kultur an! Nur für den Fall, schadet doch nicht. *Lucy: Na klar! Schaden kann's nicht. *Webber: Ah, verdammt! *Owen: Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht irgendwie helfen? *Webber: Ich versuche mir Baileys Teets anzusehen. *Owen: Ich denke Sie meinen Tweets, Sir. *Webber: Auch egal. *Owen: Nein, seien Sie mir nicht böse, aber damit sollte man sich heutzutage auskennen. Lassen Sie mich mal. *Webber: Bailey präsentiert ihre Operationen der ganzen Welt via Internet. Ich sagte, ich seh's mir an, aber ich halte es für keine gute Idee. *Owen: Na ja, aber es ist ein guter Weg, um Studenten zu erreichen. *Webber: Oder Bailey schafft sich eine Plattform, um sich selbst zu präsentieren. Das Zeug wurde nicht für medizinische Zwecke erfunden, sondern für Klatsch und Tratsch. *Owen: Im Moment noch. Aber denken Sie mal an's GPS. Das wurde anfangs für's Militär entwickelt, um Truppenbewegungen zu beobachten, und jetzt hat es fast jeder in seinem Auto. Man will irgendwo hin und geht dabei nicht verloren. *Webber: Ich will nirgendwo hin. *Owen: Darüber reden wir ein andermal. Da bitteschön, Baileys Twitter-Seite. Oh, wie's aussieht, twittert sie gerade aus dem OP! *Webber: Was?! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 7 Episode